


Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill’s journey

by MaCcrae



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Europe, F/M, Flashbacks, Military background military training, Pre-War United States (Fallout), United Kingdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaCcrae/pseuds/MaCcrae
Summary: Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill must survive the world ravaged by nuclear Armageddon using his military training and military background and he turned his 50,000 men to find the soldiers in t60 power armour and set the meeting with Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill himself
Relationships: Alfred Churchill piper Wright
Kudos: 1





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> The journey is a very dangerous situation for the pyrdwen a brotherhood of steel airship where Arthur maxson is a supreme commander of the brotherhood of steel the last descendant of roger maxson and Francis maxson a ww2 General and the author of the legendary brotherhood of steel himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill must survive the world ravaged by nuclear war raiders super mutants deadly ghouls and haywire robots and mutated animals too he will be able to find the brotherhood of steel there is the only hope to ensure New York’s survival

London 2051 Alfred was born in his ancestral manor with his parents his ancestor Winston Churchill portrait was there his parents we’re killed during a traffic accident 6 people were killed including his parents Paul Richards was there he takes Alfred to New York State upstate where he grew up his height was a staggering 7.4 feet tall weight about 424 pounds he was a muscular man and a giant his parents are the descendants of his ancestor Winston Churchill he was an infant when the robots go haywire around London Richards look at London for the last time he said to Alfred when you come back to London to retake you will find your parents restore your ancestral home to its former glory during the industrial revolution in the 1800s as Alfred arrived in New York his lawyer he said dr Alfred cames from a legendary history his ancestor was Winston Churchill is a Britain politician and a commander of world war 1 and the previous war he was at he was a military officer and Alfred now 26 years old a major general after anchorage as Alfred woke up by Paul he told that Reginald is alive but not dead he was a medic at the Royal Air Force rank major for The royal family he tried to hide underground the buckingham palace when he heard the sirens at New York lieutenant General Alfred Churchill ran so fast and he accidentally charged the army officer to the ground he was trampled to death by a Legendary commander Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill the famous author of anchorage and the dragon of communism bout 45,750 books and counting he went to the elevator with the other people he said blimey he said Jesus almighty hold on he take on his vault suit he was thawed out in the year 2287 years after the Great War he went back to see his guardian after he killed a few rad roaches and destroying the vault with a fusion pulse charge and 1500 tons of ammonium nitrate and he detonated the charges and ammonium nitrate too a shockwave can be heard from Maine Vermont West Virginia too he saw his guardian Richards he said Alfred is that you I thought you were dead Alfred said hey doctor let’s see my pip boy he gasped he said dear me it’s early afternoon and dr Richards said Alfred what’s wrong he said the bombs changed my plan forever and it’s 210 years since the nuclear nightmare began and ended mere than 2 hours ago just like that in world war 1 Winston Churchill was right war does change is London doing okay Richards said I’m afraid London got hit by a nuke 4 nukes the rest of Europe went dark for at least 35 minutes ago after the Great War enraged Alfred Churchill was shocked by his guardian’s words he said we’re stuck on the United States of America 🇺🇸 blimey I need to get back to Europe and find out what’s going on with the situation he said where’s the shipyard dr said completely abandoned but infested with super mutants Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill says where did they come from Alfred was trained at psychological warfare by the CIA and a expert with heavy guns explosives speech unarmed and military commanding skills he was a god of war himself he said where could I go dr said Alfred the super mutants come from at the abandoned us navy Second World War research bunker called the crow’s nest hides a deadly nightmare that changes forever super mutants we’re living in the crows nest a former ww2 research bunker where it’s heavily irradiated and defended too and liberty prime was discovered by the government in the year 2052 from at least 109 years ago in 1943 Second World War era it was used to fight communism and the nazis too Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill himself and his army of the past will head to find maxson Arthur the last descendant of roger maxson himself and to discuss the crows nest and super mutants that was created there enraged Arthur maxson he said Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill the crows nest is a legendary fortress and the super mutants are from all over the research bunker of the legendary past the fire hawk checkpoint is a legendary military checkpoint and a stronghold too and heavily defended as well and if we win we will turn the fire hawk checkpoint as our new base under the brotherhood of steel orders maxson is shocked that the super mutants are prisoners of war long before the Great War and the force evolutionary virus was created in the year of 1937 years before the Second World War research bunker the crows nest was built in the year of 1938 the day after liberty prime was built in 5th of may in the place where prime was built in the outskirts of New York and maxson was enraged he said Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill the forced evolutionary virus a pre Second World War nightmare super mutants are pows and more from Soviet Union you said that’s the way to highway to hell and the fire hawk checkpoint is a very good place to set up our stronghold for war against the super mutants feral ghouls and worst of all the raiders and the children of atom Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill said children of atom you said is a cult obsessed with radiation Arthur maxson said Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill you’re right don’t forget the blood eagles Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill said the blood eagles we’re named after the ritual the Vikings did long ago Arthur maxson he said Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill you’re absolutely right it’s the drugs that give the blood eagles immortality too the location of the crows nest is unknown and Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill said try the library a huge one at university district and its archives are underground about 3 floors above the library entering the library armed and it triggers the alarm finding the alarm system is very easy to find to remove the alarm undetected or using brute force is fatal protectrons mister gutsys and a few assaultrons too Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill must enter the library with Arthur maxson said Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill the university district is huge Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill said Arthur the university district is about 75 acres of land there i got the pristine map for the university district and the scorched corpse is shown by Alfred Churchill he said maxson what on earth is that maxson he said Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill the corpse is a scorched Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill he said you mean the ghouls with crystalline in them where they coming from and how long did the scorched come and created in the first place maxson he said Lieutenant Elizabeth taggerty is a paladin in Appalachia chapter there cofounder of her chapter by high elder roger maxson my ancestor roger maxson he contacted Elizabeth a few days after the bombs fell and he created the brotherhood of steel after the Great War today it’s still going on after the Appalachia chapter was gone when both satellite connected falls last place was at fort defiance the trans Allegheny lunatic asylum prewar now a crypt of the past first expeditionary force has arrived and turned the atlas observatory into fort atlas and reenstablish the chapter in the process and rebuild the fort defiance and atlas in the process too


	2. Lieutenant General’s military background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred Churchill arrived at the location where the gunshots came from his heightened senses can be detected through walls and using his thermal vision he using his famous gun the grizzly a 50 caliber machine gun and he killed a deathclaw he holsters his gun the raiders heard Alfred the leader recognized him she said Lieutenant General Churchill what an honour too meet you did you remember me your second in command major Emily Smithers Alfred said that’s right what’s going on with you and why aren’t you in uniform Smithers said General I’ve been ghoul and Alfred Churchill said ghouls you mean irradiated folks that survived the bombs and turn ghouls and feral endless rage of hell Smithers said indeed General I think you haven’t aged a long time ago he said I haven’t aged dear me is Europe okay Smithers said I think it’s heavily irradiated to survive Alfred Churchill now enraged he yells at the raiders to find out what happened to Europe and the hornets nest a ww2 research facility by using captured nazis and pows and recruited defected nazi scientists there he stumbled upon a ice vault inside a Second World War General and a famous author francis maxson Arthur’s ancestor and Roger’s great great great great grandfather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The settlers knew the legend from anchorage he was a legendary commander and a world famous author anchorage and the dragon of communism himself the colonel was promoted to Lieutenant General he was a very peaceful and very dedicated man too after ordering the entire army to finish the job he was awarded with several medals he is a veteran there he is a legendary commander and Lieutenant General and Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill he is a war hero and his famous speech that changed the world for decades to come

Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill he started turning the asylum into a new settlement dr Paul Richards he is impressed with him and he said Lieutenant General you’re doing well Alfred Churchill puts his uniform on his insignia medals and he said dr Richards when I’m going to find maxson and I will have a chat with him Arthur maxson he said Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill the butcher of anchorage and he walks away from the asylum when he was raised and he was psychotic and his blood pressure is high adrenaline is fast and he said alright Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill go back to Europe and find the United Kingdom if it’s survived if not I will get very very angry with vengeance and he rams fast and he looked at the truck stop he entered his truck survived fully intact and started his truck and it’s a beast he driving to the port he looked at the the driver’s license it said Alfred Churchill rank captain now Lieutenant General and he looked at the back he saw a little girl named nat Wright her sister piper is sleeping Alfred wakes them up by driving fast and doing stunts he said wake up guys nat piper woke up she said hey big man what are you doing Alfred said not now citizen we’re going to Europe and London herself piper said London is now ruins of England Alfred stop he said what happened to me homeland she said London and Europe has been hit by the bombs and lots of settlements there and more people there too in cities towns and villages and settlements too that’s all London was hit too and the city of London survived by the bombs and the robots are dead too the ai William the conqueror is offline too filled with rage his anger is powerful and he said what the fuck is going on come on you fuckin machine Alfred looked at the gas tank it’s empty he gets out of the truck he picked it up and he roared like a lion 🦁 he destroyed his truck he threw his truck bout at the Statue of Liberty 🗽 piper said Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill he said what she gasped it was him his anger and psychotic monster and he heard gunshots and feral ghouls and Alfred Churchill now psychotic monster he hits the ghouls hard the ghoul he hit hard it goes 350 feet in air speed 35 mph he roared in victory the brotherhood of steel approached the Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill from behind he turned around he looked at the man in a T-60 power armour he said Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill we heard you roared at the ghouls and Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill said son you’re we’re trapped in a cocoon I will free you he punched the man in the face he said ow Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill that hurts his head now fractured into a hundred pieces Alfred Churchill he said what’s going on with Europe he said Lieutenant General Europe is heavily irradiated to high hell Alfred Churchill now angry 😡 he screamed at the man causing him to wet his uniform and he said Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill we’re with the brotherhood of steel we’re here to help New York and Alfred Churchill he said brotherhood of steel is it military organization and he approaches the soldiers and Alfred Churchill hey I’ve got something for you the intel of the us navy research bunker built during the Cold War the crows nest 65 miles away from New York City north west of here and it’s a nightmare of epic proportions and forced evolutionary virus too it was made in the year 1943 ww2 and now the vats remain full super mutants are dormant too and it’s heavily irradiated lead t60 power armour only with model E is enough to withstand heavily irradiated regions and valleys too I ordered my men to established a military checkpoint and a large tent too a commanding post near the radiation zone Arthur maxson you and I will enter the commanding post and restore the power there and signal the soldiers to enter the checkpoint we’re at and then we will have a military plan and information bout the situation for the hive if we succeed the mission the crows nest gets wiped out forever and then we can unfuck New York and Europe London too ad victoriam Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill flashback he is overseeing the construction of the checkpoint it was a large one and heavily defended too and I’ve got the pictures of the Second World War vehicles tanks planes and the electric magnetic pulse device too if the mission is successful we can use the checkpoint as a resupply and shelter base too the roof has lead based and with solar panels too and inside it’s luxurious and military background inside too deal Arthur maxson said deal Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill and Arthur maxson shook hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He was proud that the brotherhood of steel is coming to New York after he get rid of the raiders out of the small town near the asylum there he followed the vertibird and it landed near the Lieutenant General the brotherhood of steel said General Alfred Churchill stop Alfred stop the soldier approached the General and he said that’s Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill to you sir the soldier said oh Lieutenant General my apologies sir maxson is coming to talk to you there and he looked at maxsons ancestor Francis maxson a author and a general of the Second World War is shocked that he said Arthur maxson you said is he my descendant Arthur arrived and he said Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill the descendant of the legendary prime minister Winston Churchill a legendary military officer and a Nobel peace prize winner Francis maxson said are you maxson Arthur he said who are you Arthur gasp the name of the middle aged man was a legendary General and author of his famous books and his name was Francis maxson he said Francis maxson my ancestor roger heard about you he thought you were dead why Francis maxson said it was the winter of 1952 years after the Second World War is ended the nazis were surrendered we and the allies have won and the Cold War has started in 1951 I was volunteered to enter the ice capsule to frozen myself and I thawed out in the year 2074 I bumped into a man named roger maxson he said Francis maxson my great great great grandfather what are you doing here Francis maxson said it is a pleasure to meet you roger maxson and who’s this roger said oh that’s my son Fred maxson he was 8 years old and Fred maxson said hey my great great great great grandfather how are you doing today and I saw your old mansion and it’s a museum and Francis maxson said my mansion is a museum how roger said the city hall turned your mansion inside the mansion is a museum of the timeline of the legendary maxson family stretches back to the year of 1638 years ago the maxson family is born in the city of London England and now it’s tradition keeping forward maxson is making a speech to Europe chapter is coming soon and New York will be completed after the crows nest and New York reclaimed Craig Boone himself his old unit and the entire ncr too

**Author's Note:**

> His accent is Cockney thick and he is a very kind and powerful man and his ancestor Winston Churchill a legendary commander prime minister of England and now Europe remains heavily irradiated by the bombs now he is a legendary commander of anchorage and the Lieutenant General Alfred Churchill himself and his 50,000 men were well trained and well armed


End file.
